Tears for the Angels
by thedeathberry911
Summary: She wasn't an Angel, Gadreel could tell that much. He saw a normal soul, in a normal woman. She guides him, leads him, smiles as though he has not done anything wrong. He did not understand how she could be surrounded by chaos, and still wear that goofy smile on her face. She definitely wasn't human, either. Gadreel/Oc
1. Strange

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Supernatural. I just own my Oc(s).**

A/N: Re-edited on July 5th, 2014.

* * *

******Tears for the Angels**

******A SUPERNATURAL FAN FICTION**

___Chapter One:_

___Strange_

* * *

Gone.

Gadreel was gone. His vessel and his grace, destroyed. His last hopes that his sacrifice would lead to his family going back home. That once again, Heaven could be rebuilt.

Gone. Gone? No. The Angel was sure he could no longer feel, but it felt as if he was once more within his vessel, a warmth glowing over his chest with a comforting sensation. He felt in control of his vessel and felt the weight of reality once more.

Gadreel opened his vessel's heavy eyes, his sight was blurry, yet, he could make out a figure crouched and hoovering over him. Small hands on we tucked on his chest, as a bright light spewed from the hands.

His first reaction was to stand up, but as he attempted to sit up, the hands firmly pressed down on his chest and forced him to lay back down. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. I'm almost done here."

Gadreel's vision began fading away to black as the voice, a female voice, began sending a soothing tune through his ears. The tune set his mind to ease as his eyes shut completely, and he felt as if he slipped into the trace of death itself.

Yet, up ahead, there was a shimmering light that Gadreel began to cling to as if it was some sort of comfort. He clung to the shimmering light until it wrapped around him and was sent into a blissful sleep.

On the outside, the woman smiled. The corner of her mouth went up, causing a dimple to form there. She was grinning at her handiwork, though she could not retrieve the angel's grace, she did put the angel back in the vessel. The vessel's soul had been long before gone, destroyed once the angel had used himself as a bomb.

She sighed softly as her hands once again formed at the center of his chest and with a deep breath, her power began to glow at her fingertips and flow into the angel beneath her. She continued to hum softly, while the white light of her power was dancing over the Angel's vessel. The woman continued to hum and it only ceased when she felt another presence appear in the room.

"You're sure lighting the place up, ducky."

The woman lifted her head up to face Crowley from her seat on the floor. The King of Hell greeted her with his usual smug look, his hands shoved down in his pockets.

"Hello, Crowley." She said, a friendly smile crossing her face, showing her dimples.

"You really are a curious thing, you know that?" He said giving her a judgmental look before looking towards the Angel on the floor. "He's healed then?"

"Almost." She said, "It's strange, though." Crowley raised an eyebrow at that, "What's strange?"

She shrugged at first, not knowing how to answer, but eyed the Angel's sleeping face. "I've never healed like this before. It's like, sewing a person back together, reliving every inch of their lives..." She frowned, staring at the Angel's wings, which she saw spread out on the floor. They were broken, as if many of his feathers had fallen off. They reminded her of tree branches in the fall, where the leaves would turn dark and try to hang on to a branch.

"That's nice, darling." The demon said unsympathetically. "Now, I need you to lay low for a few weeks. Keep Angel boy with you at all times..." He removed his hand from his pocket, passing her a cell phone. "Call if you need anything." He turned away to leave.

"Um, Crowley?" She called out before he could make his departure. He stopped and turned to her, "Yes, darling?"

"Thank you. For everything." She smiled brightly, her teeth gleaming.

He raised an eyebrow and gave her another, ___'you're weird'_ look, "Don't get used to it." And the demon disappeared before her eyes.

The woman sighed and turned her head back to the sleeping Angel, tucking her chin in between her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them closer.

She began to hum again, and the white light appeared over the angel, dancing and whisking around him.

"Speak not loud, speak not proud, speak with your heart. Let the Lord bring favor to those who suffer for his works of art. Let joy speak, let life live..." she smiled as the white light danced faster and faster, the light gleaming in her eyes, heart heart beat pounding in her ears with excitement, "Let life live, let life sing. _For it's God's most precious thing_!"

The light filled the entire room, it would've blinded any human being on the premise, but there was none. The light diminished until the light was once again a small orb that hoovered over the Angel.

She smiled, despite the fact that she was now covered in sweat, the room was hot and caused her to become lightheaded. The Angel below her began to breathe steadily, his chest rising and falling.

She grinned wildly, and had to reposition her seating. The woman went to her knees, her hands holding the floor for dear life. "H-Hey, Angel...? Wakey wakey?"

The Angel's nose twitched, his face crinkled up in what she thought to be confusion. His eyelids went up, and his eyes met hers.

"Hiya. I'm Missy."


	2. How About Some Ice Cream?

_Disclaimer:_******_I don't own Supernatural. I just own my Oc(s)._**

* * *

**Tears for the Angels**

**A SUPERNATURAL FAN FICTION**

_Chapter Two:_

_How About Some Ice Cream?_

* * *

Gadreel didn't understand what was going on. He was dead. _His grace,_ no...**HE** had been obliterated in Heaven. So, how was it that he was here? He stared at his hands, while sitting on the edge of the creaky bed in the hotel room. The woman he woke up to face had gone into the shower, leaving Gadreel on the floor as he pondered, his hands on his face.

His senses had not picked up the sound of water of the shower stopping, and the woman came out a bit after, fully clothed and her dark hair was damp and rung around her face. The Angel finally noticed her as she stood against the wall near the bathroom. She wrapped her small hands together in her lap, patiently awaiting a response of some sort from the Angel.

She was going to say something, but he spoke up, "What did you do to me?"

"It's my job." She shrugged nonchalantly, her hands going into her jean pockets, "I mean, I understand if you didn't want to be brought back...but..."

"That's not what I meant." Gadreel stood up, looking up from his hands and observing the woman before him. He brought himself closer to her, acting slowly on his movements in case he frightened her, but she stood there, eying him.

She was shorter than he was, coming up right about to his collarbones. She had long, wavy brown hair, with hints of red at the tips. Her eyes were a light brown color, and those eyes scanned Gadreel with wonder. Her face went empty, she had her eye set on Gadreel's face, but seemed lost, staring out into space. Then, suddenly, was brought back, her eyes casting down at the floor.

"You want to know why I brought you back? Why it's worth anyone's time to bring you back?" She looked up at the Angel and smiled, "God has shown me your goodwill."

Gadreel narrowed his eyes at her, "_God?_"

"Well, sorta. I mean..." She looked embarrassed, scratching the back of her neck. "I only see what he wants me to see. I saw your sacrifice...and well..."

"You're a prophet." Gadreel concluded.

"Yep." She said as she began to smile and held out her hand towards the Angel, "I'm Missy Chambers."

He took her tiny hand and grasped it in his own, and shook slightly, "Gadreel."

"Nice to meet you, Gadreel." She withdrew her hand, "Now, um, I guess I should explain a few things before my next mission..."

Gadreel raised an eyebrow, "Next mission?"

"Hold on, cowboy, one thing at a time!" She walked around him and to a duffel bag the laid on the left side of the bed. She pulled out a charm out of the side pocket and handed it to him. "When I repaired you, there was only so much I could do. Your vessel was repaired, though his soul, is long gone. Now, your grace is the weird part...it's out there, I just can't reach it. So, you're just in there, which means you're vulnerable to demon possession. Can't have that happening, can we?"

He took the charm, and examined it in his hand.

"And to answer your other question, I've had a vision, and it looks like something I could probably fix." She went to the side of the bed to grab her duffel bag, and swung it over her shoulder.

He grasped the charm in his hand and shut his eyes for a moment. "Allow me to accompany you."

The woman tilted her head, "You don't have to..."

"Miss Chambers, you brought me back. God's will or not, you have given me a second chance that which most would not have given." He caught her cheeks flaring up in embarrassment again, "I owe you my life."

"How about this instead, Gadreel?" She offered with a smile, "You come with me to get ice cream, and we'll call it a deal."

Gadreel was going to object and ask what ice cream was, but her smile became contagious and he found himself smiling. "We'll see."

* * *

Gadreel decided he liked strawberry ice cream. The color of the frozen dairy mystified him, and when he tasted the bits of strawberries, he felt...odd. He was assured he would get his grace back soon, but for now, he felt...hungry. He saw Missy stifling her giggles behind her hand.

"What?" He questioned.

She shrugged with a smirk, and continued to devour her ice cream banana split sundae. Gadreel had seen humans eat before, and she ate without a worry in the world, as if the food was a temporary cure to the life she led.

"I must ask, Gadreel," she said, using a napkin to wipe the ice cream on her mouth, "What exactly did you do up in Heaven?"

Gadreel's eyes dropped, he intended to lie, like he had lied about his identity to the Winchester brothers. Though, he looked up at her, and decided he wouldn't lie. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. "I was to guard the Gates of Eden."

She nodded her head slowly, "And Satan must have messed you up pretty bad?"

He raised an eyebrow, surprised. She didn't blame him? She didn't say he should have been stronger?

"I haven't known you for very long, Gadreel, but my visions, from what I've seen, you're not a bad guy. You're just misunderstood." She reached out her hand to grasp his arm from across the booth, "Don't worry."

"You are very strange for a human."

"So, I've been told before." She scoffed, readying once more to descend upon her sundae.

"I like this. This frozen treat is one I could get used to." Gadreel said, and timidly licked his ice cream. Missy rolled her eyes at the Angel and managed to speak with a mouthful of sundae, "Yerr supposed ta eat zit beforeh it melts!"

"Oh." Gadreel said simply, and once again was mystified at the frozen dairy treat.

* * *

Gadreel sat in the passenger's seat of Missy's old chevy truck, an object hung from the rear-view mirror that was in the shape of a tree and emitted a smell that Gadreel found...homely. He had known Missy for less than a day, yet, he found he liked the prophet. She didn't ask too many questions, didn't shove a knife at his face, nor did she ask him to leave when he admitted his mistake at the Gates of Eden. Missy Chambers must have been accustomed to being around things such as Angels, he wonders if she is a Hunter, like Sam and Dean. No, not like those two.

She was different.

"Thanks for coming with, Gad. Can I call you Gad?" She said, not looking away from the road. "Yes." He responded.

"Well, Gad, it gets pretty lonely, and harsh, but you're a strong one, it'll help out a lot at bar fights."

"Bar fights?" He asked, to which she just chuckled, "I'm only kidding, Gad."

"Are you a Hunter?" He decides to ask, and she nods her head.

"Sorta, I'm not a very good one, though. My visions lead to some strange places, with strange...things." Her gripped tightened on the wheel, and relaxed as she seemed to be having a flashback, "Sometimes it's hard to fight off a werewolf alone, or fight a pack of vampires off some old man's property." She shrugged her shoulders.

Gadreel narrowed his eyes in concern, "What about the Archangel?" Gadreel had known that Prophets were to be protected by the strongest of the Angels: The Archangels.

"You mean Gabriel?" She scoffed, "He's patched me up here and there, but he's kind of a dick."

"Gabriel?"

She casted a quick glance at Gadreel, before her sight went back to the road, "You know him?"

"I know of him." Gadreel said.

"He doesn't really come if I pray, just comes in the heat of the moment." She sighed, tapping her hands on the steering wheel, "I should be grateful, nonetheless."

"While you will have me, Miss Chambers, I will protect you to the best of my ability." He promised, again seeing the heat rise to the woman's cheeks. Gadreel decided he liked that.

"T-Thanks, Gad." She said, slightly smiling.

"This mission of yours, what is it?" Gadreel said, and he noticed the red left her cheeks.

Pursing her lips, Missy began to explain her vision, "I saw a man, I'm pretty sure he was dead when I saw him, yet, I saw his eyes twitch...and BAM! Black demon eyes." She shook her head in sadness, "It was heartbreaking. The man was human, and well...he didn't too much care for demons."

"What do you intend to do?" Gadreel asked, "The man is a demon now."

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to be." She huffed. "I'll offer whatever I can to the guy."

"Do you know who he is?" Gadreel asked.

She was quiet before looking at the Angel, her eyes flashing with a hint of sadness, "_Dean Winchester._"


	3. Say It Ain't So

_Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. I just own my Oc(s).**_

A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews! :D

Also, I was asked how to pronounce "Gad". It rhymes with "Dad", Geh-ad-D? XD Hope that helps. Keep sending in reviews, they make me very happy. :D

And to help with this chapter, things in _**THIS FORM** _are Missy's visions. Just so there's no confusion.

* * *

**Tears for the Angels**

**A SUPERNATURAL ****FAN FICTION**

_Chapter Three:_

_Say It Ain't So_

* * *

"Do you know who he is?" Gadreel asked.

She was quiet before looking at the Angel, her eyes flashing with a hint of sadness, "_Dean Winchester_," she sighed, "whole vision just gives me chills."

Gadreel's fists tightened and the Angel went silent, which caught Missy's attention. "You okay, Gad?" she asked in concern.

"Dean Winchester...is far gone." He said, his tone dark. "He has the Mark."

She glanced at him, "The Mark?"

"The Mark of Cain." Gadreel breathed out, "Dean Winchester is no longer."

She was going to tell the Angel what she thought, but a piercing pain split through her head. The woman let the wheel of the car go to cradle her head in her hands. Gadreel grabbed the wheel quickly in an attempt to keep from going off the road and into the heavily wooded area nearby, but it was too late.

The old chevy went straight into the woods, and Gadreel could only grasp the crying woman in his arms before they hit a large oak tree, and Gadreel blacked out.

* * *

**_Pain. Agony. Tears, lots of crying._**

**_The man tossed the items across the room, screaming and cursing. His eyes were red stained, and he kicked a bowl into a wall, snarling at it. _**

**_Pain. Loss. Helplessness._**

**_More tears._**

**_"You son of a bitch...where's my brother?!" he shouted, looking up, but not at the ceiling, but to the Heavens. "Give him back!"_**

**_There was silence in response, and the man started to break. He fell to his knees and sobbed helplessly. _**

**_"G-give him back..." he pleaded._**

**_"He's all I have left..."_**

* * *

Gadreel awoke with a start, to find he was no longer in the truck with Missy. He was in a hospital bed, much like the one he first witnessed Sam Winchester in. Gadreel looked around, where was Missy? He attempted to stand but found himself into much pain to do such. His breathing was heavy, his head laid back in helplessness. If only he had his grace, he could've protected Missy. He had been given a second chance...and now, he's already breaking promises?

A young woman entered the room, a clipboard in hand, she must have not expected Gadreel to be awake, because when she looked up from her clipboard, she gasped. "I'll go get the Doctor."

"Doctor Sexy!" The woman called out, leaving the room.

Gadreel narrowed his eyebrows at that. Doctor Sexy? Was that a normal last name for humans to have?

"Thank youuu, Nurse!" Another voice called out, and a shorter man entered the room, he had golden hair that was tucked behind his ears, and he wiggled his eyebrows at Gadreel. Though, Gadreel was sure he did not know the man, his presence felt familiar.

"Well, howdy do, brother." The man chuckled, "Got yourself in a bit of a pickle, I see."

Gadreel glared at the man, "Brother?"

"You don't remember me?" The man smirked, "Oh well, you're a human now, shouldn't play twenty questions..." He came closer to the bed, "I'm Gabriel."

Gadreel nodded slowly, "You're in charge of Miss Chamber's well-being."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "She's a pain in the ass. Always knocking herself out."

"Where is she?" Gadreel said, to which Gabriel noticed his younger brother's toned had darkened.

"Don't tell me you're falling for it, little bro?" Gabriel sighed dramatically, shoving his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"Falling for what, brother?" Gadreel questioned.

"Her human charm! I kept trying to tell Dad, _"Oh no! She's a bit loopy for a prophet!"_ But the he was all, _"Let me workkk!"_" The Archangel snorted, "Little snot's gonna get herself shanked."

Gadreel glared, "You're supposed to protect her."

"Puh-leasee." Gabriel shrugged and waved his hand as if to dismiss Gadreel's statement, "As far as I'm concerned, I can't let her _die._ If she gets a wee scratch, well, that's not my problem."

Gadreel fumed, but did not dare to speak up against his older brother, for his brother was an Archangel, and he was a human.

"Now, you two have fun. I've got things to do." Gadreel only saw his brother smirk and with a snap of the Archangel's fingers, Gadreel was once again in Missy's truck. He looked down and saw Missy's head rested on his chest, one of her hands grasped at his jacket as she snored slightly in her sleep.

Gadreel sighed in relief. His eyes glanced at their surroundings, and he noticed it was now night time, the truck sat in an empty parking lot near the highway. He appreciated that his brother had been merciful towards him, and healed whatever wounds he may of had. He was also very appreciative that Missy was sleeping. The woman must had been having a vision, but what could she have seen to cause that much pain? The Angel decided he would ask her whenever she woke up.

Gadreel sent his hand to her head, and let his fingers run through her wavy hair. Hopefully, she was dreaming peacefully.

Gadreel's own body soon became overwhelmed by a wave of sleep, and his head leaned back to rest on the seat. His eyes fluttered shut, his hand slipping to Missy's neck, pulling her closer.

"I won't let you down again."


	4. A Promise

_Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. I just own my Oc(s).**_

A/N: _**Missy's Visions**_

I'm so so sorry! I've got a job now, and it's so hectic around the house. The other day I remembered, "OH SHIT MY FANFIC."

So, here I am... XD

* * *

**Tears for the Angels**

**A SUPERNATURAL ****FAN FICTION**

_Chapter Four:_

_A Promise_

* * *

Gadreel had no clue what to do about the sleeping woman in his arms. He wanted to take her to a shelter better than her truck, for it was confined and stuffy for the both of them to lay in. Releasing her gently from his arms, he moved over to the driver's seat. Gadreel stared at the wheel before him for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Although, a song started to come from Missy's cellphone, which laid on the truck's dashboard, and interrupted his thoughts.

"_Everybody plays the fool~ There's no exception to the rule~ Listen, baby~_"

Gadreel had no intention of spying, though he was curious. He picked up the phone from the dash, and saw the caller I.D., it read, "_666_".

Gadreel glared hard at the device, and with a swipe of his finger, he answered the call and put the phone next to his ear.

"_Hello, darling, how are you?_"

Gadreel knew that voice, the voice he had heard while occupying Sam Winchester. The King of Hell, Crowley. Gadreel became angry, why was this demon contacting Missy?

"_Darling?_"

"Why are you contacting her, demon?" Gadreel asked with a sneer.

"_Ah, the Angel-boy, didn't think you'd be answering, is she alright?_"

"Why are you contacting her?" Gadreel asked again, as he glanced over at Missy, seeing she was still pressed up against the door, sleeping.

"_Just checking on an investment of mine, and well, seeing as the last Prophet you laid a hand on had his eyes burned out of his **bloody** skull..._" Crowley spoke with a hint of disdain.

Gadreel shut his eyes in shame, "That was a mistake-"

"_I don't want to hear your excuses, just take good care of my girl._" Gadreel frowned, at the demon's words, staring at the steering wheel below.

"_Tell her to call me back, and hands off my investment, flyboy._" The phone call ended with a _click! _and Gadreel put the cell phone back on the dashboard.

The graceless Angel sat there, his hands gripping tightly onto the steering wheel. Wherever he went, he was only reminded of his mistakes, his wrongdoings. He had begged and begged, and even had sacrificed himself so he could be remembered as the one who gave Heaven a second chance...

Gadreel took another look at the Prophet before starting the truck. For now, Gadreel would have to forget his own mistakes, and keep a promise.

Gadreel was knowledgeable of how to drive, his time in Anthony and Sam Winchester had left many human experiences left in his mind, and he was glad he had those, because now he was _human._

The keys were still in the ignition, so Gadreel started the car and drove down the dark roads, surrounded by woodlands. The ride was silent, except for the sound of the engine and Missy's light snoring.

He found that he disliked the silence. Gadreel did prefer silence, though in the company of Missy, he had come to enjoy their conversations and the _sound of her voice..._

_Wait...what?_

* * *

"Where's Gadreel?" Missy glared hard at the Archangel before her. Gabriel had been there the moment she woke up, and wasn't greeted with a _"Hi!"_ or _"Where am I?"_.

Gabriel rolled his whiskey eyes, "He's fine, oh, and _you're welcome_!" The Archangel pouted, "I get no respect."

Missy sighed, ignoring the Archangel and began looking around at the hospital setting that surrounded them, "What's with the hospital get up?"

"It's an old favorite of mine." Gabriel smirked, and shoved his hands in his scrubs, "Anyway, you're about to wake up. You were out longer than Gadreel."

"Alright." Missy said simply, her hands in her lap as she waited patiently for the Archangel to snap her out of his illusion. Though, he hadn't yet, and Missy became impatient.

Gabriel snickered, "Ah, you've got it to. Isn't this lovely?"

Missy looked at the Archangel, confused, "What?"

"You like Gadreel." Gabriel stated, smirking, "Youuuu like somebody."

The Prophet rolled her eyes, "So what?"

"_So what?_" Gabriel mocked, "If I remember correctly, you haven't had anything close to a crush since Nathan."

Missy fidgeted at the name, and the Archangel shrugged, "What? You never talk about him, but ya know, perks of being a Guardian. Right?"

"Take me back." Missy growled dangerously, "**Now.**"

Gabriel shrugged again, "Whatever, kiddo. Just sayin', maybe it's time to move on."

Missy was silent as she looked at her hands, "Take me back."

And with a snap of his fingers, the Archangel sent her back to her body. He stood in the empty room, his hands deep in his scrubs as he grinned. The Trickster, the great Archangel Gabriel, was going to play a game.

* * *

Once Missy had awoken, her immediate reaction was to sit up straight, and look at her surroundings. She did so, though, she did not remember checking into a hotel last night, or tucking herself under the covers. Maybe it was Gabriel?

_'Nah, he's a dick.' _she snorted. The crummy hotel room was empty, besides herself. The Prophet turned to the door as the knob turned, and in came Gadreel, looking quiet annoyed, until he saw his companion had awoken. The realization hit her in that moment. Gadreel had done this.

"Missy, you're awake." He walked over the bed, and she nodded hoping her red cheeks weren't noticeable, "Yeah, sorry about the accident thing...visions don't tend to do that."

"It is alright." He said standing awkwardly close to her as she sat up on the bed, though Missy didn't seem to mind.

"I was trying to open the drink dispenser, though it would not open." Gadreel furrowed his brows slightly. The guy's face was almost stone like, and any twitch made his feelings quite obvious.

Missy chuckled, "You mean the vending machine?" She grasped Gadreel's arm so she could lift herself to her feet, and he assisted her by holding her waist ever so gently. She tried to ignore the tingling sensation of his touch by continuing to speak, "Did you put money in it?"

Gadreel retreated his hand to his side, and looked down, almost ashamed, "No..."

"I've got some quarters in the truck," she chuckled, though words continued to slip from her mouth against her will, "Or would you prefer a real drink?"

Gadreel gave her a curious look, "A real drink?"

...

_And that was how Gadreel ended up drunk._


End file.
